Field of the Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a scan driver.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices (i.e., media connecting users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, the use of display devices, such as organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), flat panel displays (FPDs), etc, is increasing.
An organic light emitting display device, out of the aforementioned display devices, includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels and a drive part that drives the display panel. The drive part includes a gate driver for supplying a scan signal (or gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
When a scan signal, data signal, etc are supplied to subpixels arranged in a matrix form, an organic light emitting display device is able to display an image by allowing selected subpixels to emit light.
Organic light emitting display devices have high contrast ratios and good color reproduction, but require compensation circuits for compensating for non-uniformities in the characteristics of thin film transistors, etc. The compensation circuits may be broadly classified into internal compensation circuits and external compensation circuits depending on the compensation method. The internal compensation circuits are created within a subpixel, and the external compensation circuits are created outside a subpixel.
However, internal compensation in organic light emitting display devices may face unexpected problems, so display panels or drive circuits need to be designed considering these problems.